DRW The Gun Shop
James Ramsey (unsavable) | psycho = Cletus Samson | weapon = Shotgun | food = | pps = | call = Unannounced | reward = 20,000 | prev = | same = Love Lasts A Lifetime Man In A Bind | next = Cut From the Same Cloth | none = y }} The Gun Shop is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising and a named scoop in Dead Rising: Chop Till You DropDead Rising:Chop Till You Drop FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (March 1, 2009).. Travel to the North Plaza and look on the map for the Huntin' Shack. As Frank enters, a cutscene begins. The scoop involves the owner of the Huntin' Shack, Cletus Samson, who has decided he cannot trust anybody but himself. Frank arrives to the Huntin' Shack to find a fellow survivor trying to reason with the gun shop owner. The owner refuses to let the two men come any closer and shoots his shotgun as a warning. James claims that he just wants some guns so he can survive. Going against Cletus' warnings, he advances towards him and is killed with a buckshot to the chest as a result. James flies out of the store and Frank is left alone to battle Cletus. After Cletus is tired out from the gunfight, he stumbles out of the store into an undead James and is killed, leaving the gun shop empty and available for Frank to take weapons. Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, Cletus does not have to die. Instead he will agree to sell you guns, ammo, upgrades, and books, that is if you choose to save him. In Chop Till You Drop, completing The Gun Shop scoop with an S rank and saving Cletus will allow Frank to take on the scoop Gun Shop Standoff. Battling Cletus ;Melee weapons Hand-to-hand attacks against Cletus should only be used as a last resort. If Frank jumps over the counter, Cletus picks Frank up over his head and tosses him back over the counter. , p. 52 ; Small chainsaw With a small chainsaw charge Cletus at the beginning of the cutscene. When he reloads, rush him again and chainsaw him. Don't hop the counter or Frank will be body slammed. }} Game text Introducing Cletus cutscene Cletus' death cutscene }} Trivia *Be careful when hiding behind the store displays when avoiding Cletus' gunfire as they can break apart. *In Dead Rising, this scoop can be activated and not completed. Cletus will remain in the Huntin' Shack until 12 a.m. 21st September, when Gun Shop Standoff is activated. Gallery File:Dead_rising_cletus_(6).png File:Dead rising cletus (2).png|James: Look, mister, if we're gonna fight these zombies we need guns! File:Dead rising cletus (13).png |Cletus: You can talk to my 12-gauge. Don't get no closer or I'll blow y'all to kingdom come. File:Dead_rising_cletus_(5).png|Cletus: Now, goddammit! I warned you... File:Dead_rising_cletus_(9).png File:Dead_rising_cletus_(10).png References See also * Gun Shop Standoff which takes place in the Huntin' Shack beginning of Day 3. Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Unannounced Dead Rising Scoops